A new Hero Rising
by Amorrark
Summary: Two new kids have shown up in Miracle City and a new super at the same time. coquincidence? Why is he here? does he have a purpose? what is it? and Why am I asking you?. read it and find out. mannyXfrida. fridaXshadowolverine MichaelXlauren
1. New Students and Hero

A New Hero A Rising  
Chapter 1  
New Students and New Super

It was an average day in Miracle city. People working, villains robbing banks, heroes stopping the villains, but let's go to our main characters, Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez

The two were both sophomores in "_Leone's High School"._ Manny and Frida were in their first class of the day. A minute away from class starting, everyone was chatting and gossiping with one another with their classmates as they all waited for class start.

As the bell rang, the teacher walked in and sat down at his desk.

"Good morning class. Hope you're weekend wasn't as crappy mine. Today we have 2 new students. Let's introduce them, shall we?

"Ughh, come on! I'm 17 years old teach. No need to treat us like we're 5 year olds." This was said from the back of the classroom by a boy.

"And I rather not get up. It seems kind of embarrassing to introduce ourselves infront of the class" said another voice, this time from a girl.

"Either come up to the front or I just give you an F-" The teacher said.

"I'm good with that!-" the boy interrupted.

"-for the semester." the teacher finished, grinning.

"Well I'm getting up!" The girl said standing up along with a boy from 3 rows away from her.

"I already hate the teacher," the boy grumbled.

The girl was the first to stand up. She wore dark blue jeans, a Sun Pac purple shirt and brown shoes with the heel of the shoe pushed down on by her foot.

"Uh… hello, my name is Lauren Colten, I am from Dallas, Texas," Lauren said in a thick southern accent.

Next was the boy. He wore dark blue straight fit jeans, brown and white converse and a brown QuiKSilver shirt with a sling on his right forearm, wrapped completely in bandages.

"Umm...Hey everyone, I'm Michael Pr...Do I really have to do this sir?" Michael turned back asking the teacher.

"Yes you do. That is unless you want to fail," the teacher said smiling this time.

"Ugh...fine! Douche. My name is Michael Primas and I hate doing this. So leave me alone when I'm done up here!" Michael shouted.

After Michael finished and sat back down at his desk, he leaned back and fell asleep. After a few minutes, Michael woke up to his bag barking. "Oh shit..."

"What was that?" The teacher asked. Turning away form the board and facing the class

"Um...that was totally **NOT **my pup." Michael said sheepishly

"Mr. Primas, dogs aren't allowed in school. Give it to me then you'll get it back at the end of the day," the teacher said, walking over to Michael's desk.

"First off, he's a pup and second, it is a He, and if you want him, take him. But I'm not responsible if he bites your hand off or he rips your face off. I am still training him." Michael said, holding his bag out towards his new teacher.

The teacher rolled his eyes and reached for mutt but pulled back after he hears the dog growl and tried to bite his hand. "Nevermind! You have him!"

After the lunch bell rang, everyone ran out of the classroom and into the Cafeteria. As Michael and Lauren walked in, everyone looked at them but mostly paid attention to Michael as he walked beside Lauren and into the lunch line."Hey Lauren, you do know we can just leave campus and eat lunch somewhere else, right? Cuz I feel like eating some Tacos!" Michael asked while rubbing his belly.

"Yes, I know Michael, but I rather eat here, make some friends instead of enemies at our last school but you can leave if you want" Lauren happily replied.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know he didn't want to fight?" Michael asked stepping in front of Lauren.

"Because, Michael, he had a broken arm." Lauren replied.

"So did I! Well, technically it's not broken because it's not really my arm." Michael said. shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, that is true you are an idiot but still, you're the one who broke the kid's arm!" Lauren yelled

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Heh, my bad." Michael replied sheepishly.

Manny and Frida stared at the two kids from across the cafeteria. As they argued back and forth then Lauren slapping Michael and blushing

"Hey Frida, does the new kid, Michael seem, I don't know, creepy and a bit of a jerk?" Manny asked

"Yeah he does" Frida replied.

"So….who you calling creepy and a jerk? The Chakal guy over there? How about the fat kid whose trying to act like Spiderman over there? Yo Fatass! Lose weight! The kid sniffing some chick's feet? and the same girl who letting him? Or you talking about me?" Michael asked the two who sank down in their seats

"Michael! Please don't start anything." Lauren pleaded as she walked to the table

"Ugh...Alright Lauren, Anything for ya" Michael said as backed up from the two and walked over to her.

"What are you like? Her gaurd dog?" Manny asked Michael who growled at him.

"What the- Did he just growl at me?"

"Hehe...sorry about Michael. He can be, well...an idiot at some points." Lauren told Manny sheepishly

"So...I'm going to take a leap of faith here and guess you're Manny Rivera and Frida Suarez" Lauren asked the two

"Whoa! Are you like a mind reader or something?" Frida replied back, amazed with Lauren.

"Uhh no. those two geeks over there that keep googly eyeing you told us who you were." Michael said, pointing at Diego and Siego who waved back then giving them the finger.

"Okay...so uhh...Michael, why'd you bring your dog?" Frida asked

"Well I don't like leaving mi lil bud at home alone." Michael then pulls out his cute puppy out his bag. " By the way, his name is Shade. Whose a good doggy? Whose a good doggy? You are buddy! Yes you are! Yes you are a good doggy!" Michael babyishly spoke to shade

"There goes his image of being tough. Hey Lauren, how do you deal with him?" Frida whispered to Lauren

"I'd just go with it or ignore him." Lauren whispered back

After the lunch bell had rang, the four headed off to their last class of the day.

Manny and Frida went to geometry, Lauren left to health and Michael went off to golf but instead went outside the school. When walking out of the school, he looked up at the sky, took in a deep breath and exhaled, walking down the school steps and sitting down on a bench, thinking to himself.

"_Hope things go better here than back home...I don't want Lauren to feel anymore pain." _Michael snapped out of his thoughts from the school bells ringing.

Michael got up from the bench, putting on a Fedora and walked back up the school stairs as students ran down them. As he went up, he bumped into Lauren.

"There you a-uhh Michael? Why you wearing a Fedora?" Lauren asked, starring at him

"Why wouldn't I be wearing one? It's hot and sunny, it keeps my head cool and shades my eyes from the sun" Michael _**replied back.**_

Michael was walking down stairs with Lauren and shade walking on his master's side. As Michael and Lauren walked home, Michael had heard a far off alarm go off. "_What was that?__" _michael ask raising an eyebrow

"El Oso probably robbing the bank, _AGAIN!_" Manny yelled at the end startling Michael

"AHH! where'd you come from!" Michael yelled in fright, from Seeing Manny behind him.

"This normally happen? if so,I'm gettin a gun" Lauren said with both Manny and Michael looking at her.

"Oh don't worry Michael. I'll take care of it." Manny happily told Michael and turning to el tigre quickly then running off to the scene of the crime.

"What the- he's a hero? a masked vigilante? oh come on! that's bullsh-" Michael was interupted when he saw Puma Locok flying by, laughing with a gaint gem in his mechanic claws. "Was that an old man in a Mech suit? okay did I take in too much heat or something? or this a dream it so? where my Thacos and Challenger! and where's Will smith or Brad Pitt?" Michael yelled in then getting slapped by Lauren.

"This isn't a dream Michael. It's real and what just happen is real too idiot!" Lauren angrily yelled in Michael's face.

"Oh...Well I'm going to see Manny get his ass handed to him! I'll meet ya home Lauren! LATER" Michael quickly said in breath then sprinting to the scene of the crime

By the Time he got to the bank, He saw El Oso on the ground unconscious, twitching abit and bleeding on the ground.

"dude that's f-ing sca-" Michael was interruped by Manny shooting his claw at him, but Michael throw himself down on the ground to dodge Manny's claw.

"What the hell man! what where ya shoot that damn thing!" Michael angrilly yelled towards Manny, getting up from the floor

"my bad Michael." Manny said sheeplishly then turning his buckle returning back to normal.

"So what are you? You some hero Manny?" Michael asked as he continued to stare at Manny

"yeah, My name is **_EL TIGRE_**!" Manny yelled his hero name.

"Yes, a name meaning _"The Tiger". Very creative_ boy." Michael sarcastically told Manny."Also that didn't quite answer my question. And you know you suck at keeping your Identity a secret." Michael said then walking out of the bank with Manny glaring at him

Manny left El Oso on the ground for the cops to come pick him up like usual and walking to the Mayan Arcade to place some video games before he gets home.

It was around 9:45pm and Manny was running home from the arcade. Manny had lost track of time and his father would ground him for 2 months for being out late on a school night. On his way home, Manny ran past the "_Museum of priceless Artefacts, Jewels and important stuff that no one gives f**k about _". Manny quickly changed into his alter-ego and ran to the building see El Oso once again today, and some wolf theme teenage super attacking him. By the time Manny took action, the fight is over between El Oso and the teen with El Oso knocked out on the ground by the teen and hung upside down on the ceiling. When Manny walked over towards the hero, he shoots his right hand at Manny with claws drawn out but Manny dodges it.

"Whoa Amigo! Take it easy. I'm on your side!" Manny said to the super

"Oh really? If you're a hero, mind explaining to me why the policia are after you?" The super asked, with a serious tone.

"Who said I was wanted?"

"On my way over here I saw a wanted poster that said El Tigre and you're stated as a villain. And like I said before, mind explaining that to me" The hero said once again with his arms crossed.

"ohh...umm let's just say I messed with the Chief of Policia in a bad way." Manny said, nervously laughing.

"Ahhh Never mind you idioy! How about you tell me another time." The super takes a Baw. "Later " Then he super jumps though the ceiling then Manny ran and jumped through the hole left from the teen hero and sees the him ran away on all four like a wolf and vanished into the darkness.

"Who was that person. I've got to tell Frida this tomorrow at school"


	2. chapter 2

Hey everyone, just wanted to let y'all know that I'm re-doing all these chapters, maybe deleting a chapter if needed to.  
_NOW! onward with the chapter!_

* * *

A new hero Rising  
Chapter 2  
New Super. Friend or Foe

The next day at school, Manny met up with Frida, Michael and Lauren in the first class then told them what happen yesterday and mention this new super but he doesn't know if he's good or evil.

"Oh stop worrying. What makes you think he's a villain? Maybe he's a hero. Maybe even a better one than you. A charming, cool and better clothing fashion and his name is probably better than yours" Michael said, insulting Manny.

"OI! what's that apost to me?" Manny angrily yelled, standing up from his desk, glarring at him with his fists clutched

Chuckling at Manny's actions, Michael glared back at him "If you're thinking about starting a fight with me. You're _**really **_going to regret it." Speaking with a dark tone and grinning.

The two troublesome boys glared at each other, Manny glared as Michael grinned at him. Frida, on the edge of her seat and smiling as she waited for one of them to throw a punch as Lauren rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

Michael was about throw a punch but was distracted by Bell. "damn...oh well. I would of whooped you like the hero Shadow Wolverine." Michael spoke in a cocky voice.

Hearing what Michael say, Lauren throws her head the direction of Michael's words. "Michael! you-I mean...agh...how do you know his name? or her name? or its name? and should really stop talking!" tripping on her own words and mentally kicking herself on her action.

"Uh…umm..agh...cough cough" literally saying the words cough "Uh…I know this because of - LOOK OVER THERE!" Michael yelled and jumped towards the windows but smashed into it head first. unsuccesfully breaking it. "ow...before anyone says anything!" Michael yelled, still lying on the ground with his arm jolted upwards. "fuck you guys! I'm going home. Now someone get that nurse in here...I cant my legs..." Michael said then waking up from a dream in class.

Everyone looked at Michael

"I'm not believing it."

"Just shut up and drop it Manny." Michael spoke. The room breaking into silence.

The bell rang once again with Lauren waiting outside for Michael. Manny and Frida

Manny and Frida invite Michael and Lauren again but this time Frida goes with Lauren and Michael goes with Manny so they can get to know one a little bit more better and one other lot easy by having some guy time and girl time.

"So Frida, how long have you known Manny?" Lauren asks Frida while walking to whose know where.

"Well….we have known each other since kindergarten. we both got Detention"

"you got detention? how do you get detention in kindergarten?

"well...how do you think guys are enjoying their time with each other?" Frida ask Lauren. both thinking of what coupld possibly be happening

* * *

"I'll kill you!" screamed Michael, tackling Manny and throwing him around as he screamed.

"screw you!" Manny yelled doing a nut shot on but Michael grapping his hand yelling "counter-nut shot! and screw alone!" then kicking Manny in the nuts. Michael then was about to elbow drop Manny but picked up a siren going off. looking at Manny, he chopped at his neck with his right hand, knocking him out then running off. As Michael ran towards the sirens, he ran into an alley, checking if the coast was clear then spinning his belt buckles and slamming a button down on his right arm

Police squadrons cars drove to the scene of the crime as a Shadow'ed figured jumped from car to car then landing on the chief of police's vehicle. Sticking his head thru the passenger window, his face met friendly face of handgun pointed at him.

"who are you? What do you want? you trying to kill me?"

" Name's Shadow Wolverine but call me S.W for short chief i'm here to help and no. So get that gun out of face!"

Looking down at the GPS in the car, Shadow Wolverine found the location. pulling his head out, shadow wolverine lunged from the mobile vehicle onto a roof.

Shadow Wolverine ran at inhuman speeds, jumping from roof top to rooftop, keeping his eyes focused ahead. Michael saw the building ahead of him. thru the giant windows of the bank, Shadow wolverine could see it was a robbery.  
The crocks were armed with sub-machine guns. all twelve of the crocks were located inside the building and having hostages. bracing himself, Shadow wolverine ran towards the building located across from the roof was on. Running then a big leap towards the building. He busted though the glass, landing in center of the crocks, all quickly aimed and fired at shadow wolverine all hitting him and knocking him down. reloading their guns, all saw the man they killed getting up.

"2 inch thick carbon fiber with padding on the inside. light and comfy but strong enough to stop bullets." grinning as all tried to quickly reload their guns, shadow grabbed the shards of broken glass thru his fall and threw each one, directly hitting them all in the legs and hands. "A gift for you all. but let give you one so you'll always remember me" saying this, s.w grabbed another piece lying on the ground then throwing the last shard in the last one in the head of the twelfth crock killing him.

unsheathing his blood claws, shadow Wolverine walked to each hostage, slashing their gags and ropes off then looked all the rest of the crocks. "Well I can't leave you un-attended so..."looking at the rest of them, he stomps on every individuals knee caps and hands breaking them all.

"The police should be here soon. So ask them for help. This is for everyone to know. My name is Shadow Wolverine and I've returned to once again help those in need! spread the word! and tell this to your Hero, El tigre that he better watch his back!" With this said, shadow wolverine was engulfed by his shadows and sucked into the ground, vanishing.

* * *

tell me what you guys think of of him now. and if there's any errors, please tell me in the  
review because I was in a rush to upload this.

also! Check out the new design my friend created of shadow Wolverine! go to wolfrage324. deviantART .com  
and look up some of the new designs he created for my characters

~_Amorark _


	3. He's amazing

Here's chapter 3 and man! its been awhile since i last updated this thing. well lets begin

A new hero rising

Chapter 3

He's amazing…….

Well Manny had been trying to figure out why this new hero was here but he took a break because Frida had been saying he's spending more time on that instead of her which Manny told Frida that she was saying like they were a couple. But it was a good thing because it was driving him insane.

Manny had walked into the class room. He saw Michael and Lauren chatting with each other and Frida……well she look like she was in a love gaze.

"Uh…..Frida...Frida? FRIDA!!!!!" Manny yelled trying to get Frida's attention

"Huh? Oh! Hey Manny" Frida said with love in her voice.

"Frida are you okay?" Manny asked because he was a little bit worried

"Isn't the new hero here dreamy…?" Frida said with lot of love in her voice

"WHAT????????!!!!!!!!!!!" Manny yelled and was also very shocked and had also Michael said the same thing but was drinking a water bottle and spits it onto shade with his dog getting up and giving him a dirty look then shaking himself dry.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!!!!!!!!!" Michael yelled then appearing in front of Frida

"I like the new Hero that's in town…… Why do you need to know Michael?"

Michael then tries to come up with an excuse. "Uhhhhh………um……no reason……"

Michael then looks both ways after he said his excuse.

Well after that moment class had start and within 8 hours school had ended and the weekend had started because today was Friday.

"So guys you hear about the talent show that's next Friday?" Frida asked everyone after they had left the school and started walking

"Oh yea! me and Michael need to sign up for it" Lauren had said then leaning on Michael after Frida had asked them.

"What's your talent then guys?" Manny asked

"Well Lauren can play a bass guitar pretty damn good. She sounds better when playing a regular guitar" Michael said then placing his left arm around her with Lauren then placing her head on his shoulder with Michael blushing.

"Can you give us a demonstration guys?" Manny asked

"Nope. We -Want to surprise you" Lauren said cutting off Michael

"Dang" Manny pouted

"Will me and Lauren better get home. We need to practice. Come Lauren." Michael then graps Lauren hand and she blushed at his action and Frida notices it but didn't say anything. Michael and Lauren then walk away and soon disappear.

"Will I better get home Frida. I need to find a way to figure who this "_Shadow Wolverine_" is." Manny then starts to walk away but Frida stops him.

"Maybe you could do a stakeout Manny" Frida suggested

"Yea I could but I need a location to stakeout Frida!"

"I'm just trying to help Manny. You don't have to be mean"

"Sorry Frida. It's just the guy is getting in my head. I'll talk to you tonight or tomorrow at school." Manny then starts to walk the direction his house is and soon disappears. Then Frida walks towards her house. On her way home, Frida see's the _Flock of Fury _robbing the bank and she runs towards the scene and hides behind a trash can and watches

"*Zoe laughing evilly* is it us or is this getting easier and easier every time we do this?" Zoe had asked her Mom.

"its probley us mija because this is sad. They had a lever 45 security and we got past that like a bird getting a wo-*wolf's howl*. What was that?" Voltura had asked then pulling out her guns after hearing it a second time.

"You know what's even easier? Taking all of you three down" A Boy said blocking the entrance of the bank

"Who the Hell are you?" Lady Globber asked then pointing her cane at him.

"Name's _Shadow Wolverine._ I'm the new hero in town."

"You'll be the dead new hero when we're done you!" Voltura had said then firing at him with Shadow Wolverine dodging her attacks easily. He' just moving out of the way of every bullet shot towards him. Then Lady Gobble pulls our her laser and starts to fire at him but he easily dodge her blast too then Black Cuevo just ran up to him and try to slash him with her claws but missed.

"My turn girls!" he then run towards the wall and does a wall kick hitting Voltura, jumps real high and come back down while doing back flips but on the last flip he sticks his leg out doing a hard drop kick on Zoe and then shooting his grappling hand onto Lady Gobbler pinning her to the wall.

"Do you surrender Ladies?" Shadow Wolverine had asked them all with Frida still hiding behind a trash can and being "wo"ed then she started moaning from how awesome Shadow Wolverine is but she made the moan too loud where Shadow Wolverine heard it making him turn around.

"Who's there?!" he had then released Globber and went looking for the sound but later found Frida hiding behind a trashcan.

"Uh……hola…" Frida had said very nervously because her crush was in front of her

"Frida what are you doing here?!" Frida then goes into shock after she hears her name

"He knows my name! what do I say?! What do I say?!" Frida had said her mind.

"Hey new hero!" Cuevo had yelled getting Shadow Wolverine's attention.

"Are you surr…..endur…..ing?" Shadow Wolverine had said then being very horrified because the Flock of Fury had combined their weapons and aiming it at Shadow Wolverine.

"Let's see if you can dodge THIS!!!" Cuevo had yelled then firing the cannon at Shadow Wolverine but he dodges the blast with Frida in his arm's with her Blushing because he's holding her bridle style and tightly to his chest that Frida could feel him breathing on her. Then he lays her down near the entrance and telling her to get to safety but Frida stays and watches him fight

"Ok bring it ladies!" Shadow Wolverine had said then doing a "Bring it on" pose with the Flock firing rapidly at him with one blast hitting him and knocking him down.

"OH NO!!!" Frida yelled then grapping a lead pipe near her and charging towards the Flock with them turning the cannon on her.

"Frida? I was planning on killing you some other time but I guess this is perfect! DIE!!!" Cuevo had yelled then charging up the blast with Wolverine seeing this then he getting up and runs towards Frida, stepping in front of her and taking the blast by using himself as a shield then after the blast is over, his costume is ripped and has holes with some of his mask showing little of his face.

"You dare hurt a innocent girl?! You will pay!!!" His eye's then glow a dark blood red and he charges at the Flock of Fury and making them scream at his actions and then he slashes the cannon making it break and exploded with one slash and then spinning like a tornado with his claws sticking out and slash the armor of the girls with them in the under wear but Lady Globber in a white clothes rapped around her. The girls then surrendering then Shadow Wolverine returns back to normal.

"okay lets get you home Frida" Shadow Wolverine then picks her up from the floor by sliding his left arm behind her back and his right arm under her legs and walking out of the building and super jumping onto a roof and then starts to run very fast while super jumping on each building but skipping 3 buildings and landing on other. He then lands in front of her house and sniffs her then finds her bedroom window by following her scent. He then opens the window and steps in and places her on the bed then right before he leaves Frida stops him

"wait don't go" Frida said then placing her hand on his shoulder

"I must leave miss."

"But you're hurt. Let me help you." Frida had offered

"Alright but make it quick"

"Okay. I'll get the first aid kit but first you need to take you shirt and boots off" Frida then blushes after she says that and walk into the bathroom getting the first aid kit and walks back into the room but he didn't notice when she walk back into the room. Frida sees shadow Wolverine with out his shirt on then she's gasp because when she looks at his wounds she notices a few scars on his back then she's shock after seeing armor on his half of his right arm but then figures out its a bionic arm.

"*gasp* what happen to your arm?" Frida had asked then he turns around and sees her starring at his arm.

"This happen a long time ago. Let's just say I protected someone that was very special to me and I suffered the consequences for what I did." After he had said that, Frida then started to rape the bandages around him then helped him get dress.

"Okay thank you very much miss but I must lea-" Shadow Wolverine is then cut short because Frida is scratching his ear and he's kicking his leg then he sits like how a dog would sit then he lays down with Frida giving him a belly rub

"who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Frida had ask with him trying to resistance but he couldn't because of dog side. He then manages to stop her then right before he leaves, He kisses Frida on the cheek.

"Thanks for the help miss but I must now leave. Good bye" he then shoots his grappling hand and swings away with Frida just fainting as he left. But before she passes out completely, she says one thing.

"I think I'm in love……not Manny…..but the new hero……."

**okay here's chapter chapter 3 and man! its been awhile since i last updated also **

**i hope you've been paying attention because i just said he has a bionic arm but i don't want to hear **

**anyone saying i copied them but because i came up with it before i even published**

**the fic on DA or FF and i gave hints during the ****chapters. kay later and please review and here**

.com/


	4. uhhcough cough

A new hero rising

Chapter 4

Uh…….hehehe

Well 9pm. 5 hours after Shadow Wolverine aka Michael Primas had left Frida's house. Manny was walking over to her house and saw Shadow Wolverine on the way then he turned into "El tigre" and went after him but he smelled Frida's scent on him then turn around and went back to going to Frida's and when he arrived on the outside of Frida's room, he saw her passed out on the floor. He opens the window quietly so he wouldn't wake up her dad or alarm the dogs and stepped in and picked up Frida and placed her on her bed.

"Frida? Wake up. Wake up." Manny had said then started shaking her then slapped her a few times which woke her up.

"Huh? Manny? What are you doing here? Where's _Shadow Wolverine_?" Frida had asked Manny after waking up. After he hears his name, Manny get's mad.

"WHAT??!! He was here?! Why did he come here? Did he hurt you?" Manny had asked then checking Frida if she had any wounds on her.

"Manny I'm fine. Jeez, he rescue me from the "_Flock of Furry_" after they robbed the bank and he got hurt from their cannon from taking a blast from it for saving me. He took me back home and to repay him for everything he did I though I should help him but bandaging him and while I was bandaging him I noticed he has a bionic arm which is totally bad and making him more hot!" Frida had said then going all puppy eye like after saying "Hot" with Manny not liking that and getting mad

"WHAT??!!!" Manny had yelled a little to loud because Mr. Suarez had heard Manny and was heading up the stairs.

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVEEEEERRRRRERAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Suarez had roared then kicking open the door with the Dobermans at his side and they lung to Manny but he dodges the attack from the dogs and jumps out the window. Everything then switches to Shadow Wolverine swings from building to building doing back flips then after about 10 minutes past he landed at some house then opens the door and walks in very quietly not to wake up anyone but when he takes one step the lights in house's living room turn on and someone waiting for him but it was Lauren who was waiting for him who was in her pajamas sitting on a chair.

"Michae1! Where were you? You're a post to show up here 5 hours ago for practice. You told me you went to go your mic from the store and *gasp* what happen to you?!" Lauren had said then getting up from the chair and walking over towards him because his suit was torn up.

"well hehe…….you see I was on my way to get the mic but the bank was being robbed and I didn't see Manny anywhere to stop them so I went Shadow Wolverine all of their asses and Frida was endanger. The bird theme villains fused their weapons and pointed them at Frida and were about to blast here but I took the blast" After Michael had said that he span his buckle turning back to normal but some of his wounds were showing making Lauren worried because he was still bleeding. So she walks into a bathroom and comes back out with a first aid kit then she helps Michael take some of his clothes off which made her blush because of what she was doing but while doing so, she saw bandages rapped around him making Lauren curious.

"Uh Michael………who put these bandages on you?"

"Oh yea I forgot about those. Frida put those on me after I took her home" after Lauren hears that she freezes up for a few seconds making Michael get scared with Shade coming out of nowhere coming between the two to see what's going on but Michael tells him what happen then Shade sprints right out of there and into a room that's inside the house. Everything then Lauren unfreezes and asked if Frida saw his dace and he said "no" which made Lauren sigh in relief.

"Well I'm going to bed night Lauren" Michael does a 2 finger soldier salute then walks out of the room but is stopped by Lauren.

"Michael……uh…..do you want……to…..uh" Lauren then starts to blush

"Yea……do I want to what Lauren?" Michael had asked then getting a little nervous

"Uh……sleep with me in my room?" Lauren then starts blushing like mad.

"Uh……why are you asking Lauren"

"Well I'm still a little scared from the incident that occurred the other day and because of…….your wounds! I might need to check them in a little bit"

"*sigh* fine……"Lauren then has a big smile form on her face "I'll sleep with you Lauren okay? But I'm only doing this as a friend" then the smiles disappears after he said "As a friend" Michael then gets dressed into his pajamas which are only a pair of gym shorts then he lays in Lauren's bed with her coming up and cuddling with him then they fall asleep in eachothers arms, waiting for tomorrow.

**okay done with chapter 4 and man im tired! *yawns* its 4:00am over here and i know wat some of you all**

**are all thinking and im going to say this........"maybe" well im gettin to bed *passes out on lapto***


	5. Wolf's Rage

A new Hero Rising

Chapter 5

Wolf's Rage

It was Saturday morning when Michael had woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise, he saw Lauren face to face with him and holding him very tightly, like she never wanted to let him go but she was asleep. Michael tries to get out of her grasp but he didn't wants to wake her up. Michael then scans thee room to look for something to help him get out of her grasp without waking her. Michael doesn't find what he's looking for so he does a whistle that's sounds like a dog whistle then Shade comes into the room and sees them two and tilts his head to the side in confusion.

"I know what you're thinking Shade and no that did NOT happen between us last night. Now help me get out of here without waking Lauren." Michael had whispered to Shade trying not to wake up Lauren.

Shade then jumps on the bed then just places his rough paws and Lauren's leg and scratches it with Lauren letting him Michael go to stop whatever was bothering her. Michael gets up and heads to the kitchen opens a drawl, pulls out a few tools, opens up his bionic arm and does some work on it because it was damaged from the blast. An hour had passed and it was 10:39am when Michael had finished repairing his bionic arm then he makes him and Lauren breakfast but leaves her breakfast out so she can eat it when she wakes up and gives Shade some eggs and bacon he had made for him. Michael then goes to the garage and practices singing the song him and Lauren are playing at the school talent show Friday night.

It was 11:20am when Lauren had woke and heard Michael practicing. She ate the breakfast he made her and then walked into the garage to hear him sing. Lauren walks up to him but he didn't hear her. Lauren then hugs him from behind then nuzzles her face on his neck which surprised him.

"What the? What are you doing?" Michael had asked then chuckled.

"Just felt like hugging someone and I heard you singing. Practicing sure has made your vocal cords better and you've became a bit louder" Lauren had said then Michael sitting down and her sitting on his lap.

"What do you want to do today Lauren?" Michael had asked then Lauren placing her head of on his shoulder.

"I don't know Michael but do you think anyone will figure out that we're not here because our parents got transferred or thee fact that we had to leave because of your twin brother and you being blamed for every crime he commended?"

"I'm not sure Lauren and I hope not."

"Me too Michael. I like this life and don't want to change it again, not this time. And I don't want you to be in trouble or getting hurt any more then leaving me alone. You're the only person that I care about that's alive" Lauren had said then hugging Michael tightly then Michael brushing her hair with his left hand

Don't worry Lauren," Michael had said then placing his right bionic hand on her chin and raising her head to face him. "I won't get in trouble……and I would never leave you, I promise"

Well after Michael had finished practice singing the song they were going to play at the talent show, he and Lauren had called Manny and Frida if they wanted to hang out today. They had said yes and they all met at the theatres.

"What Movie do you guys and girls want to see? Michael had asked them all.

Manny and Frida had suggest Transformers 2 and Lauren suggested "Thee Hangover" and Michael also wanted to see "Thee Hangover" they decide to watch Transformers 2.

After about 3 hours from watching it, they had left to the theatres and headed towards the arcade. They played from about an hour or so then left to the ice cream stand then later the park to just relax. It was about 9:57pm when they had arrived at the park.

"Wow. Today was pretty fun and I'm surprised they let shade in the theatres" Michael had said then scratching him on the head with Shade then kicking his leg.

Michael then gets up but he then hears something being fired at him. He then throws himself to the ground to dodge the blast. It was a laser blast. When Michael turned around he saw "The flock of Fury" and Señor Siniestro.

"Why the hell are you here?!" Lauren had yelled at them then they all pointing their guns at her with her freaking out.

"We're-a here to get our-a Revenge on El Tigre and that-a Michael-a kid!" Siniestro had yelled then pointing his hand at Manny with him changing into El Tigre then Siniestro Looking for Michael but was nowhere to be found. Shade has also disappeared.

Some other location.

Michael was running away from the park then he spins his belt buckle while running with the shadows around him swallowing him then jumping through the shadows and yelling "SHADOW WOLVERINE!!!!!!!!!" then does a howl echoing though the whole city and sprinting back towards the park

Park to the Park

Then everyone had heard a Wolf's howl and they saw Shadow Wolverine appear behind them from out of nowhere.

"Its….its….." Frida had studded

"Shadow Wolverine" Manny had hissed through his teeth.

"Thee one and only but listen, it's not nice to point things at innocent people……..especially pretty innocent girls. So either you put the guns down and surrender or I'll seriously hurt you. Which is it going to be?" Wolverine had said while leaning against a tree with his arms crossed while staring away at thee full moon.

"It's four against one you idiot!" Cuevo had said then pointing her laser at him, ready to fire it but her and everyone else heard a fierce growl coming from behind him. Behind him came wolf. A shadow furred color wolf with blood red eyes and a collar around his neck with a weird looking "S" on it.

"This is my dog, Shadow. He's also my sidekick and very loyal to me. And can sometimes be "_over_" protective." They then saw Shadow growling very dangerously, Blood thirsty and walking closer to the villains with them taking their guns off Lauren and pointing them at Shadow but he sinks into the darkness and appears in a tree then lung toward the flock of Fury but Siniestro had a different plans if anything of this happened. While the bird brains were being mauled by Shadow. Siniestro had sneak past everyone and grapped Lauren with his laser gun/hand pointed at her head

"Listen ya yella belly's! I'm getting out of here but I'm leaving with a hostage." Siniestro had said then walking backwards the entrance but when Shadow Wolverine had heard that, he went from calm to very pissed

"Let….her…..go……NOW!!!!!" Shadow Wolverine had said then unsheathing his claws then baring his fangs while growling extremely loudly.

"Were ya not listening? I'm lea-" "LET HER GO NOW" Wolverine had said cutting off Siniestro making everyone in the area flinch in fear.

Shadow Wolverine then walks toward him but Siniestro ready's his gun to fire it to kill Lauren. Just seeing this made Shadow Wolverine goes from pissed to blistering rage. Shadow then appears by his master's side and then looks at him.

"Let......her……go……NOW!!!" Shadow Wolverine had said again but this time growling with Shadow about to pounce.

Shadow then lunges at him but disappears in front of him then reappears behind him, biting his leg, causing it to go haywire then Siniestro lets go of Lauren with her running towards Shadow Wolverine to use him a protection. While Lauren was running, Siniestro had fired and shot Lauren in the back causing her to fall to thee ground. Shadow Wolverine had saw this and becoming more than blistering enraged to completely new level of rage where its not possible to get there. He then fires his right hand at Siniestro with it hitting his head and clamping down on it, he then yanks Siniestro towards him, and right before Siniestro lands front of him. Shadow Wolverine slams his fist down on his head causing Siniestro to be plunged into the ground. Shadow Wolverine then "Changes". His eye's go from blood red to a dark evil blood red eyes, his claws become sharper, fangs become a bit longer so they're baring, with his tail hair sticking straight up. Then he gladded at Siniestro. He pulls him out of the ground and throws him at a tree making him go through it. He then instantly runs to him, gets on top of him and punches rapidly then he lifts him up, stabs his claws in his stomach and pulls in different directions causing it to rips in two then a kid in thee middle falls to thee ground. Wolverine then graps the kikd by his throat and lifts him up off the ground. like a few feet off the ground.

"Kid……" Shadow Wolverine had said breathing heavy and squeezing very tightly around his throat causing him to suffocate. "this is thee second time I've fought you………and thee second time you've hurt her……..next time you hurt her……I'll release all of my "Wolf's Rage" on you. and all of thee damage I did on you is just a taste of my "Wolf's Rage". My full power of my "Wolf's Rage" is a lot more dangerous." he then squeezes harder casuing his neck bone to crack. "So if you ever hurt her again.........**I KILL** **you**" Shadow Wolverine had said with a **very **serious voice with Serigo freaking out. he then drops then goes over to Lauren, Kneels down and asks

"You okay Lau- I mean miss!" Shadow Wolverine had asked correcting himself.

"Yea I'm good Micha-I mean mister Shadow" Lauren had said correcting herself too.

Shadow Wolverine then examines her wound on her back to see if it's serious.

"Your wound isn't too bad, but we should take you to the hospital so you can get check up." He then pictures up Lauren Bridle style and looks at Manny and Frida with their jaws to thee ground because they're shook at what just happen.

"Hey Tigre, can you take thee bird brains and midget man over there to jail? Thanks" Right before Shadow Wolverine jumps away Manny and stops him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Manny had asked Shadow Wolverine.

"I need to take Miss Lauren to thee hospital……unless….." shadow then walks pass Manny and to his master's side and stares at Manny. "Unless you have a problem with that" Shadow then growls baring his teeth to scare Manny which it did.

"NO!!! I'm good. You can take her" Manny then backs away then Shadow Wolverine super jumps away like about half a mile away then runs with Shadow melting into thee shadows and joining his master.

"Well that was Scary" Manny had said "right Frida?......Frida……Frida?" Manny then looks at Frida and sees her just looking at thee two that ran away.

"That…..lucky…..SUNVABITCH!!!!" Frida had yelled. "I have a freaking crush on him for about 2 days and she gets to go with HIM!!! DAMN IT!!! Now I'm stuck with Manny"

"AH!!!"

"Ops. Sorry Manny. Well let's get home.

Some where else

Shadow wolverine lands on top of a building and sets Lauren down with Shadow appearing near him with him removing his mask. He then sits down, tired from what had happen.

"Michael!" Lauren had screamed "I told you to be careful on full moons! You know that your "Wolf's Rage" will be released on every night when there's a full moon."

"I know but he hurt you. You remember what I said to your parents before they had passed away, that I'll always protect you. I promise them."

"Yea and I promise I'll keep you out of trouble to your parents before they passed away"

Lauren had said then falling to her knees making Michael get up lightning fast and catching her.

"You okay Lauren?" Michael had asked then leaning closer to Lauren making her blush.

"I'm fine Michael. Let's just get home" Michael puts his mask back on and then picks Lauren up and jumps away towards their house with Shadow following

_Damn! Its been awhile since I updated this fic. Anyways this chapter explains why Shadow Wolverine can't be out on nights with full moons or his "Wolf's Rage" will be released. also, _

_if you liked it, Please review. Thanks _

_also _

_Michael out_


	6. Your blood shall be shed for one and one

A New Hero Rising

Chapter VI

Your _blood_ shall be shed for one and one

thing only………

Well after that night, Manny became more cautious on a full moon, and when he anywhere near Shadow Wolverine. Frida got over him, Flock of Fury are still pissed at him and have one hell grudge against him, Sergio, well let's **NOT **get into details, but he seriously hates Shadow Wolverine.

It was mid-night. Michael was dressed as Shadow Wolverine was on the hunt for blood. He was looking for an enemy of his; the person he was looking for had kidnapped Lauren and killed his and her parents, committed crimes and framed him for them.

"Where the hell are you Leon?" Michael had asked himself.

Michael was on top of a building dressed as Shadow Wolverine with Shadow at his side, scoping buildings and citizens below with his wolf eyes, using his wolf ears to listen on others conversations, wanting to know if any of them knew of what he was looking for. Sniffed the air for the scent of his target. He then zeroed on to Lauren's voice. Maybe thinking he could find her. He got his answer; he heard Lauren and looked at the direction he heard it from. He then used his wolf eyes and zeroed on the location. Michael then told Shadow to get help and meet him at the place heard it from and he was off. He went to the location. It was at an abandoned weapons factory. There the doors were bolted locked. He didn't care. He just busted it open and ran walked inside. It was to dark, Michael closed his eyes and then opened them but they were glowing red, he looked around the room then the lights flash right on and saw Lauren on the ground tied up and next to a figure on the third floor near the stairs.

"Tell me Michael…..does she really mean that much to you?" the figure had asked Michael then picking Lauren up and putting his hand to her throat then un-shedding a claw.

"Michael……help me……please…." Lauren had said very weakly. "I don't want to die"

Then streams of tears fell down her cheeks.

"Let…..her……go…….Leon" Michael had said to the figure.

"How many times do I have to say it Michael. I'm no longer Leone. It's white Tiger now."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK DAMN IT!!!!!! NOW RELEASE HER!!!!!" Michael had yelled at Leon with much rage in his voice then un-shedding his blood claws making Leone just look at him and smiles evilly then laughs insanely.

"This is going to be fun brother"

Michael just glares at him then glares at the window with his eyes and he makes a slash with his left claw forming a four blood slashes heading at the window breaking and glass raining and moon light shinning on Michael.

"Tonight's a beautiful night Leone…….. Don't you agree? Especially………" Michael's voice then deepens "With a full moon tonight." Michael then "changes" with his eyes changing first. Then to his fangs, claws and finally his fur becoming longer and he grins at Leon.

"Just because you're in your Wolf's rage state doesn't mean you can defeat me Michael" Leon shakes his head in disappointment and throws Lauren away from him and walks down a pair of stairs.

Michael dashes towards him and throws his claws at him but Leon sticks his hand out, graps Michael by the face and slams him into the ground.

"See. I've already defeated you and I haven't even broken a sweat yet. Let alone make a move." Leon lets go of Michael but Michael wasn't though just yet.

He had thrown his right hand at Leon's chest and pieced it.

"You……BASTARD!!!!!!!" Leon then kicks Michael away from him and growls tiger like and he changes.

"I see you're changing into your _Hidden_ _Tiger_ state." Michael then stands up and ready's himself.

Leon then lunged at Michael but grapped him and used his own weight against him and slammed him into the wall then punches him rapidly, hits him with his claws. Leon graps Michael and sinks his teeth into Michael's arm and throws his claws into Michael's stomach. He roars in pain then knees him in the jaw causing Leon to release.

Michael then throws his right fist at Leon's face but is caught but his tiger tail. Leon forces Michael's hand to be lowered then he super punches him into one of the machines.

He then pins Michael to the wall with gun barrels holding his arms and legs.

"Now….that was no fun at all Michael but what I'm to do will be tons of fun." Leon then looks at Lauren then throws his claws out and walks towards Lauren while chuckling and grinding his claws against the railings causing sparks. Michael is watching everything and is training to break. Do everything he can to break free but he sees Leon in front of Lauren. He kicks her a few times, runs his claws against her breast then cuts her ropes, graps her by the throat and pulls her up to where she's a few inches about him and raises his left claw at her. Michael then some how's frees his left arm but couldn't break free but before he could do anything else, he saw Leon unfold his claws and about to bring it down. One thing had popped in his head; he looked at his right arm and then un-shed claws on his left hand and took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Say hello to my and your parents Lauren." Leon had said then bringing his claw down on her but was stopped. Leon turns around and saw a bloody hand on his fist back

"DON'T…….YOU……DARE……HURT HER!!!!!!!" Michael had yelled then pulling Leon's arm back, cracking the bones in it then causing him to release Lauren. Michael then throws Leon into a machine, dashes towards him with Leon blocking with his right arm. Michael bites his arm and chomps down on it breaking the bones like toothpicks then ripping his arm off and graps him by the head and raising him off the ground.

"Your _blood_ shall be shed for one and one thing only………REVENGE!!!!!!!!!" Michael had yelled with blood dripping out of mouth. Then Leon screams for mercy. Michael then crushes head then rips his body in half. Lauren then looks at Michael but only sees the left side of him.

"You okay Lauren"

"Yeah. I'm alright"

"Good" Michael then turns towards Lauren and walks towards her but she notices he's missing his right arm.

"Oh my god! Michael!! y-your arm! Half of it is missing"

"Yea I know. Lauren, listen I'm going to wait here you go get help" Michael then sits down and closes his eyes with Lauren screaming his Name.

"Michael? Michael? Michael? MICHAEL!!!!!!???? WAKE UP DAMN IT OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!" Lauren had screamed at Michael with him waking up and falling out of bed

"OW!!!! What the?! Where am I?!

"Still bed you moron. You've been asleep since"

"Oh……..Hey Lauren…..next time……..THINK OF ANOTHER WAY TO WAKE ME UP!!!!!!!!!"

"I would next time but we have 20 minutes left to get to school."

"That's plenty of time Lauren"

"It takes 25 minutes to get the school"

"OKAY IM UP!!!!!!!"

Michael then takes a 3 minute shower, eats a breakfast bar, feeds Shade, gets dress and puts his Shadow Wolverine belt on.

"Okay you ready Lauren?"

"Yeah I'm ready let's get going."

Michael then spins his buckle and transforms into Shadow Wolverine, Graps Lauren and holds her bridle style and then walks out of the house and jumps onto a building then shoots his grappling hand then swings towards the school

"Hey Michael. I have some bad news."

"What is it Lauren?"

"It's about the talent show. We can't do duos"

"you gotta be Shitting me. Well looks like you'll have to play the other we were going to play."

"You mean Coldplay?"

"Yeah Lauren and I'll do 3 Day Grace"

"Also Michael, the talent show is in the morning like after the first bell rings"

"You gotta be kidding me Lauren"

"No I'm afraid not."

Michael and Lauren reach the school but Michael hears something cross the city.

"Crap. That giant robot dude is back. He's in the east side of Miracle City. Better go stop him."

"Fine. I'll meet you at the stage"

Michael then runs off to battle the robot thingy with Lauren then seeing Chakal on the Stage.

"Who the hell is that?" Lauren had asked herself

"Okay everyone, settle down, settle do- SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well now that I have your attention, Miss Suarez will now *sigh* be showing her talent which is playing another one of her favorite songs by one of her favorite music artist" Chakal then walks off the stage then Frida jam its out. Then after like 4 minutes of loud music, Lauren is up but everyone is clapping and screaming

"Thanks you. Thank you." Frida was telling everyone then walking off the stage.

"Okay, settle-QUIET OR I'LL PUT BULLET IN EVERY ONE OF YOUR HEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay miss Colten will now be playing….you gotta be kidding.

Well she'll be playing uh…..Viva….La…..Vida? by coldplay?" everyone then looks at one another and someone yells out "WHO THE FUCK IS COLDPLAY!!!???" Lauren doesn't pay any attention then pulls out a black and brown acoustic guitar and starts to play calming everyone.

"_I __used to ruleeeeee the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the worddd  
Now in the morning I sweep pppalone  
Sweep the streets I used to ownnn  
_ _  
I used to rolllll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyeeeeessss  
Listen as the crowddddd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

One minute I heldddddd the key  
Next the walls were closed on meeee  
And I discovered that my castleeees stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world

__

It was the wicked and wild_dddd wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the soundddddd of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonelllllyyyyly string  
Oh who would ever want to be kinggggg?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honessssttttt word  
But that was when I ruled the world  


_Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh___

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
hhhhmmmmmmm…hmmmmmmm……….hmmmmm"

"That…..was…..beautiful!!" Chakal yelled the clapping with everyone else cheering with him.

"Thank you. Thank you." Lauren then walks off the stage and Charkal walks up.

"Okay next is mister Primas. Mister Primas, please come up. Holaaaa?? Is anyone there?

Back at other side of the city.

"I can do this all day buddy! I'm totally whopping your ass! anyways" Michael had yelled then started laughing but wasn't paying attention and gets blasted by the robot.

"Okay! You're totally fucked now!!!" Michael then jumps on the giant robot and rips open his head open, crawls in there and controls him. Then he makes him punch himself.

"Yeah! How do you like when you get punch?! Huh!! Huh!! That's Right!!! You don't!!! Let's see if you like eating lasers" Michael had yelled at him then making the robot blast him self then he hears a beeping.

"What's that noise?" Michael turns around and sees a bomb.

"you got to be shitting me! A bomb?! In the dude's head and it's going to EXPLODE IN 2 SECONDS!!!!! HOLY CRA-" Michael is then launched from the robots head then the bomb goes off firing Michael across the city.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!! IM HEAD FOR THE SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!

This isn't going to pretty"

Back at the school.

"If Mister Michael Primas doesn't show up right now, you **WILL** be disq- do I hear screaming?" Charkal had asked then Shadow Wolverine crashing throw the ceiling and landing on Charkal.

"Ouch. I'm going to feel that in the morning." Shadow Wolverine then turns around and sees everyone looking at him then Lauren face palms herself.

"Uh……HI!!!!! Well I better get going. Sooooo……..LATER!!!!!" He then runs off the stage and through a wall with everyone going "What The Fuck!!!"

"Okay I'm here!!! Sorry I was late. I was in the…..bathroom………taking a number 2.

Michael had told Charkal after he got up.

"What ever. Just get your ass on the stage!"

"Okay everyone. I will be playing….._Animal I have become _by Three Days grace."

Michael then walks back stage and comes back with an electric guitar with the painting "Three wolf Moon" on it.

"Hey wait. You can't play! You need two hands to play the guitar!" some one had yelled from the audients

"I know. This is why I'm taking my sling off." Michael removes his sling then a glove he had on his hand, raises his jacket sleeve up showing his bionic arm. Then everyone is speechless and just watches Michael start playing the guitar.

"……………_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal  
*playing guitar on back*

_  
I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become"

Michael then stops playing with the guitar echoing then he sets it down, bows, and walks off the stage

"MIRSTER MICHALE PRIMAS WINS THE TALENT SHOW!!!!!!" Charkal then faints from the excitement.

"Dang. He beat you Frida. Frida?" Manny looks at Frida and sees her passed out on the ground.

"SCHOOL IS CANCELED!!!!!!! BECAUSE IM SO DAMN HAPPY!!!!!!"

Everyone then dashes out the front door but Manny and Frida stay behind.

"Since when could you play the guitar Michael" Manny had asked him after they walked out the door.

"I can't remember. Sorry Manny"

"And how long have you had a bionic arm?!"

"For two years Frida."

"How'd you get it Michael? Like how'd you lose you arm" Frida asked Michael then poking his arm.

"I lost it when…….actually. I rather not talk about it."

"Uh……….Sure Michael" Manny said to Michael

Things then get awkward between everyone then everyone sees Santanna of the Dead and her grandson Django of the dead robbing a bank.

"I uh…..gotta go!" Michael then runs off

"Why does he always run off?" Manny and Frida had asked themselves.

"I don't know anything about Why Michael is always running away!" Lauren had yelled nervously

"Uh….we didn't ask y-Screw it! I'll go stop them. Manny had yelled then turning into El Tigre and running towards them.

"Prepare to get an ass whopping Santanna."

"Ahhhh El Tigre. I would fight you but you're not worth my time."

"How about me!!!" A voice had said then four blood slash were thrown at Santanna hitting her directly then knocking back into the bank.

"What the?! Oh no. it's Shadow Wolverine"

Shadow Wolverine in one a building admiring everyone below at the crime scene

"Yep. The one and only. I'm not really in the mood for kicking your ass today Santanna. So let's just make this easy, you surrender and you won't own by me."

"How about I just blast you with my guitar while my grandson, Djangy Wangy is attacking"

"NANA!!!!! I told you to stopping me that! I'm now a teenager!!! LOOK!!!" Django then pulls out his cell phone out "See how many girls' number's have! That's a lot!"

"Let's see what else you have on your phone!" shadow Wolverine then jumps off the building then shoots his grappling hand and graps Django cell phone.

"Lets see. You have girl's numbers………games…….a funny picture of cat pwning a dog…….some really un-mature humor pics………a schedule on what to do this weekend and a naked picture of F-OH MY GOD!!!!!" Shadow Wolverine's face then turns red "Where the hell did you get this?!!" Shadow Wolverine then throws Django his phone back at him.

"you a dead Wolverine for going through my phone." Django then draws his guitar and starts strumming the guitar strings and fires lasers at Shadow Wolverine with him dodging them.

"Hey Mann-I mean el Tigre! Get Santanna! I'll deal with the pervert skeleton!"

"I AINT TO PERV!!!!!!"

"Then how do you explain that picture of-" Before Shadow Wolverine could finish, Django wacked him with his guitar sending him into a churro stand. Shadow Wolverine then gets up and graps a churro and its eat

"Damn! No wonder Frida is crazy about these things. They're freaking good!" Shadow Wolverine then craps another churro.

"Hey Bone bag!! Eat this!!" Shadow Wolverine then whacks Django with the churro sending about a ¼ of a mile.

"Daaaammmmnnnnn!! What do ya know? A churro is good for eatin….and good for kickin ass!"

Shadow Wolverine then walks towards where he had Hit Django at. He some how landed on Santanna who was knock into pieces.

"Huh…didn't expect that. Oh well. Hey Santanna! You suck!!!!" Shadow Wolverine then graps Santanna's guitar and smashes it on with Santanna turning to dust. Leaving Django upon what ever was left of Santanna.

"Hey! How come the pervert didn't disappear either?!" Shadow Wolverine had said then kicking Django.

"Because he has his mystic guitar ya idiot!!!" Manny had yelled coming out of a hole that was made with him missing half of his mask, right Tigre glove, boot, ripped pants and half of his fur on his tail fried.

"What the hell happen to you Tigre?!!"

"OH SHUT UP SW!!!!!!"

"Who the hell is SW???"

"You. Your Analysis dude. Shadow Wolverine. S for Shadow and W for Wolverine."

"Oh. Man I'm stupid. And I though El Oso for a stupid since he took IQ test and got an negative 3 on it."

"Wow, He's stupid and yet Django is smarter than him and he's just bones. Hey where'd he go?!" Manny had asked SW after realizing Django was gone.

"Over here Dumbasses!!!" Django was on top of a building. "For Killing my Nana, who is permanently dead now, you shall pay with your life Shadow Wolverine. I will find out who you are and why you're here!! Until then I bid you a fare well" Django had yelled at Shadow Wolverine then laughing madly and black smoke forming around Django and he disappearing with his laughs echoing around.

"Shit! I had to deal with you Tigre! About half of the villains I'll defeated and now Django!! What next!!" Shadow Wolverine had yelled then walking off.

"Hey!! Where you going!! I'm going to fight you!!"

"Really? Okay. But I'll bet you with one attack."

"Really?" Manny had asked confused

"Yeah. Here, try out my _BLOOD SLASH!!!!_" SW then makes 4 blood red color slashes from his blood claws hitting Manny Directly and knocking him out.

"Told you Tigre. Well I'm out of here. Later" SW then gives Manny a 2 finger solute then supers jumps on to a building then fires his right hand and swings away.

_Author thingy_

_Well I hope this explains how Michael got his bionic arm. Also I was a post to put this like 3 days ago but I kept forgetting to finish the rest of the fic._

_Hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter, plenty more chapters will becoming soon._

_Please review and tell me what you think of it._

_Well later._

_P.S. Don't criticize me. It'll be 2 am when I get his thing uploaded. Well later and night. _


	7. Slumber Party!

Before we start, I know some people are going assume what the chapter is about becuz of its title and no. wat ur thinking will not happen!

A New Hero Rising

Chapter VII

Slumber party

It was a Saturday night, 7:09 at the Suarez residents, strangely, Frida was still at her house, usually she and Manny would be some where by now but Lauren was at her house, they were having a slumber party. Frida and Lauren we at the dinner table, talking with Michael there too, just looking around. Michael then leans over towards Lauren and starts to whisper.

"Hey Lauren." Michael had whispered

"Yeah Michael?"

"Why are we here again?"

"Because Frida invited me to a slumber party"

"Wait. A slumber party? That's for girls Lauren. Usually when girls invite a guy to a slumber party, they do a bunch of stuff to him……….STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY HAIR!!!!!!!! AND MY BELT!!!!!!!!!" Michael had yelled then panicked

"Michael calm down! We're not going to do anything to you. You know how her dad hates Manny?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I invited you over so you and Mr. Suarez can know each other better so when you're Shadow Wolverine, you can uh……I don't know talk or something."

"Oh…..that makes sense Lauren…..I think"

Hey what are you two talking about?" Frida had asked noticing the two whispering.

"Nothing!" Michael and Laruen had said at once

"Uh…….Sure…….hey where's shade Michael"

"I don't know Frida. I think he's with your dogs."

"Uh no!!! That's not good!! NOT GOOD MICHAEL!!!!! THEY'RE KILL HIM!!!!!"

"Whoa whoa Frida calm down! Its okay, Shade will be okay. Besides, your dogs……..they're going to fear my dog."

Somewhere else in the Suarez residents, Taser and Shotgun cornered Shade, they were about to rip him to shreds but before they could bare their teeth, Shade howled then turning into _Shadow the werewolf_ with the dogs being surprised and widening their eyes then Shadow growls and bares his wolf fangs frightening then Dobermans with them running away in horror. Shadow then looks at the audients and winks the walks off all dramatic like.

"So Frida, where's Manny at?" Michael had asked Frida then getting up and going to the couch

"He's on his way"

"Why's he coming over?" Lauren had asked Frida

"We hang out every Saturday Lauren."

"Hey I'm hungry. When's dinner going to be ready Frida?" Michael had asked then turning the TV on

"I don't know Michael. Let me go ask my mom." Frida then gets from the table and goes into the kitchen.

"Momma, when's dinner going to be ready?"

"When your father gets home from little Caesars." Carmela had said to Frida

"Papa is buying pizza? That's odd. " Frida had said then cupping her chin to think of a reason.

"I told him if you get you and your friends pizza, He'll get a special present in bed" Carmela had said

"Yeah thanks for putting the image in my mind momma" Frida had said then walking away

"Aw that's nasty!" Lauren yelled

"EEEEWWWW!!!!!…….." Quagmire had yelled from the TV with peter then throwing up

"Nasty…………Who said that?!" Michael had whisper then yelled trying to play dumb.

"Hey Frida. Don't you have sisters?" Lauren had asked Frida

"Painfully yes. Right now they're at the theatres with friends. I didn't know they had friends. But thank god since they're not here because

"That sucks Frida"

"Tell me about it"

After about 10 minutes Emiliano walks in the house with 2 boxes of Pizza then sets them down on the dinner table. Everyone then goes to the table and starts to eat.

"Hey Papa" Frida had said to her father to get his attention

"Yes sweetie?"

"Have you met Michael? He's from my school. A new student."

"Oh nice to meet you Michael" Emiliano had said with cheese hanging from his mouth from taking a bite of the pizza.

"Frida tells me you're a police man"

"Yes, I'm the chief."

"Oh…….well I'm guessing it's a hard job but with help from a certain someone, it makes it easy right? Like with the help of…..Shadow Wolverine?" Michael ha said then taking a bite of his pizza then looking at Emiliano.

"Yeah I guess……….."

"What do you think of him sir?"

"Well for certain, he's better than that _**Rivera**_……..he also saved my daughter. So he's good……..for now."

"Oh……"

Michael then starts to lick his lips then starts sweat a bit. Emiliano notices it and ask to see if he's okay.

"You okay Michael?" Emiliano had asked then getting worried

"Yeah I'm find. What was in that pizza? Like what were the toppings?" Michael had asked then grapping his stomach then groans in pain.

"There was cheese, pepperoni, jalapenos and mushrooms."

"Wait! Did you say ja-jalapenos?" Michael had shutter with the word jalapeno.

"Yeah why?" Emiliano said then getting a lot worried

Michael then widens his eyes and says "oh god!!" Michael then starts to fart then he looks around the room.

"Where's a bathroom?!!" Michael had yelled then standing up.

Frida points upstairs then Michael runs straight off while holding his ass and yelling "MOTHER OF MERCY!!!!!!!!" Frida then looks at Lauren

"What's wrong with Michael?" Frida had asked Lauren then everyone looking at her

"Before all of y'all ask any questions, long story short, he has explosive Diarrhea when eating jalapenos. So……don't go in that bathroom he's using for at least…..24 hours" Lauren had said with everyone giving her WTF face expressions.

"It can't be that bad Lauren." Frida had said then a fart with a loud blast was heard from the ceiling. Every then hears Michael say "OH CRAP!!!!!!" then a loud fart blast.

After about 6 minutes, Michael comes down the rubbing his butt then lying on the couch.

"Awwww……my ass is killing me. Also, I wouldn't want to go in there" Michael had then groaned in pain.

"Let's see how bad it is." Emiliano walks upstairs and into the bath. As soon he opens the door, he slammed it shut then ran down stairs.

"AY DIOS MIO!!!!!! Que mierda te pasa?! You completely smelled up my bathroom!!!" Emiliano had yelled at Michael.

"Hehe sorry." Michael had said then gets really nervous

"Okay lets all go to my room before my dad kill you dude." Frida had said then grapping Michael and telling Lauren to go to her room.

"Wait what??!!" Michael had yelled while being pulled

When they reach Frida's room and open the door to her room, Manny was laying on her bed waiting for them.

"About time you two got up here." Manny had said then getting up and noticing Michael behind them.

"Why's Michael here?"

"Why are you here Manny?" Michael question Manny.

Manny gives Michael a glare then says "Tosca Michael…..Tosca……."

"Uhhh…….boys. How about we uh play games before you two starts doing dumb stuff"

"Okay I'm up for games." Michael had said then walking away from Manny

"What should we play?" Michael asked Lauren

"How about Dead Space!?" Frida had suggested to everyone

Everyone agreed then they all started playing Dead Space. Manny played first.

Manny was walking through the hallways of the game and was jumped by 3 zombie things scaring everyone. Frida was sitting right next to Michael when 2 brutes came from out of now where and attached Manny. Frida reached by grapping Michael had holding him. Michael looked down at Frida and tried to pull her off of him but she won't let go. Lauren noticed Michael and Frida then she became jealous. Manny died then it was Michael's turn. He only lasted about 5 minutes then being be-headed. Next was Frida. She lasted about 10 minutes. Then Lauren played and last about an hour then died a very embarrassing death that you don't want to know.

"Hahaha wow that was embarrassing Lauren!" Michael had said then be back handed by Lauren.

"OW!!!! That hurt! What was that for?!"

"For holding Frida and laughing at me!!" Lauren had yelled at Michael then everyone looking at her.

"What did you say?!" Michael had yelled at Lauren. Not sure for what he just heard

"Nothing Michael!!"

"Okay…….uh……what should we do now?" Manny had asked everyone to drop the subject.

"How about twister?" Frida asked everyone

"Hmmm…………okay" everyone had agreed

About 10 minutes later, everyone was on top one other in very awkward and very uncomfortable position

"Get your face out of my ass Manny!" Michael yelled at Manny

"Get your ass out of my face" Manny mumbled

"Whose elbow touched my boob?!" Frida yelled

"Hehe sorry Frida" Michael had said then being slapped by Frida then Lauren

"Ow!! That hurt Lauren!! Stop slapping me damn it!! Hey Frida! Do me a favorite. Get your head off my balls!" Michel yelled then Lauren slapping him.

"What the hell!!! Why am I getting slapped??!!...........whose left foot is on left hand?"

"Sorry Michael" Manny said then Michael moving to get up

"That's it! I quit!" Michel then gets but brings everyone else with him but then falling back down with everyone him.

"Owww……that was very stupid of me……aaah" Michael then groans in pain then pushes everyone off of him.

"I'm just going to lay down for a bit." Michael then just falls flat on Frida's bed.

"Hey Michael…." Frida said with Michael groaning……

"Ehhhh what doo you wannnntt…….." Michael said while groaning

"Well me and Manny and were wondering………"

"Yeah……." Michael then lifts his head up to hear Frida better.

"Do you have any gadgets on your bionic arm?"

"Yeah I got a few. Why?"

"Can you show us Michael?" Frida asked Michael then doing her puppy eyes

"Sure……." Michael" gets up then roles up his jacket sleeve. "I have about 3 gadgets on it. There's…..the swish army finger." Michael then opens his hand, with a mini-knife coming out his pinky, mini-scissors coming out of ring finger, master key on his middle finger, key pick on his index finger, and his thumb turning into a lighter. "My wrist knife." A knife then pops out on top of his hands.

"Wow…….Michael….your like a spy!" Manny yelled.

"Yeah Michael. But I didn't know you had those." Lauren had said then looking at his arm.

Oh I though you did……wow this feels………awkward……."

"Hey Michael, what does that button do?" Frida had said pointing at a button with a wolf on it on his bionic arm.

"Nothing!" Michael then covers it up but accidently press it with his fingers growing blades on it. Like claws. Then they turn blood red. Then his whole bionic arm turns shadow black.

"Your arm! Its….it looks like…..like….." Manny had shutter but couldn't get the words out.

"Never mind my arm!" Michael yelled then his hand being shot like a grappling hook.

"Did your arm just shot your hand?!" Manny had asked Michael who was then getting an idea why.

"Uh…..hey look a money and candy!!" Michael had yelled with Manny and Frida just jumping where Michael had pointed then throwing his wallet and sweets at the spot.

"Do you think they forgot?" Lauren had whispered to Michael.

"I think so." Michael whispered back to Lauren

"Now let's get back to what I was going to say."

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!!!" Lauren had yelled to get off the subject Manny was about to say.

"ME!!!!" Frida yelled.

"Oh…..uh……oh crap." Manny and Michael had said then looking at each other with their eyes then looking at the girls.

Frida and Lauren then grap Michael and Manny and sit them on the floor with them forming a circle the Lauren grappling a bottle from nowhere then Frida spinning it.

"Please don't let it land on Frida! It's going to hurt when I get slapped by Lauren again" Michael had said then getting nervous when it started to slow down and was stopping near Frida then it not landing on anything.

"Thank god!" Michael yelled in his mind then sighing out loud.

"Okay Michael your turn." Frida said to Michael.

"Oh crap…….." Michael had said then getting nervous

Michael spins the bottle. It spins for a few minutes within the minutes, Michael was freaking out then it landing on Lauren.

"Whew…..it landed on Lauren…….."Michael looks at the bottle then closes his eyes then looking at it a second time then panics with Lauren blushing and just as shock as Michael was.

"Oh crap…….she's probably going to slap me extremely hard." Michael leans in towards Lauren, closing his eyes and bracing for her hand to slam against his face but instead…..Lauren had kissed Michael instead with him being completely shocked.

"Did you just kiss me……."

"Yes……" Lauren had said then blushing with Manny and Frida snickering.

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Michael and Lauren had yelled at Manny and Frida then Michael spinning the bottle for Manny and it landing on Frida and both of their laugher .

"Ooooooo!! You gotta kizzzz Frida!" Lauren had said all cute like with Manny and Frida looking at each other then gulping and leaning in.

Before they kiss, Emiliano walks in on them

"Alright boy and girls, keep it down me and Mrs. Suarez are tr-what is going on here?!" Emiliano had yelled then seeing Manny about to kiss Frida.

"**RIVERA!!**" Emiliano had said hissed through his teeth then grinding them.

"GOTTA GO!!!! LATER!!!!!" Manny had said then turning into el Tigre and jumping out of Frida's window.

"What about you Michael! did you do anything to my sweet little daughter?!"

"uhhh……like many said!" Michael then jumps out the window but it was closed so he ended up breaking it and landing on the ground hard. Then running away from the house like idiot then firing his grappling hand onto a building then running away.

"What the hell was all that about? I was just asking because I don't mind if he kissed you. as long as it **wasn't** the **RIVERA**. But I'm going back to mother. So back to what ever you were doing" Emiliano then leaves the room and closes the door with Lauren and Frida looking at each other.

"What the hell was that!?" Frida and Lauren asked themselves.

"Okay…..uh….what time is it Frida?"

"It is 12:59am Lauren. Why?"

"Oh well how about we go to bed Kay? Because from all the stuff that happen in one night, I've got one bad headache." Lauren had said then falling back on the floor.

"I agree Lauren. I'm hitting the sack" Frida was getting then saw Lauren already pasted out with Frida just looking at her then throwing a blanket on her then passing out on her bed.

End of Chapter…..7.

Okay people, its been awhile since I've typed the rest of this chapter but I've been stumped of ideas. Next time, I'm asking you guys and girls for help. Also I know since no one really reads my profile on here, except 3 people, you would of known that I have a Deviant art account and I've made a few drawings of Shadow Wolverine. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter boys and girls.

Oh and before I leave, check out my fic "_Duel for Manny's love"_

It will be coming out soon. Like in 1 or 2 days

Piece out!


	8. Author's note

hey everyone........chapter uhh....something is going to be postboned. same with _The Duel for Manny's Love, Visitors of Miracle city,_ and these 2 ideas for new fics I've had for about a week.

I'm postboning them becuz I got my laptop fixed a 2 weeks ago from all the viruses on it. then my birthday was Saturday.

Right now, I'm dealing with depression right now. love depression really. I'm just so sad becuz I'm 15 and I've been single since...i dont know 13 or so. and I'm also sort of stumbed of ideas. i mean i got know wat im going to write for this chapter and the next one...but i just don know how to type it really. I'm also dealign with high school. I'm failing something umnber classes. but i do know I'm passing 4 classes. 3 i like are passing. the other class...Algerbra....i hate it but im passing it. well i better stop blabering to yall. oh before I go. I'm deleting my other fic _"__the darkWatch,The Tigre and The Phamton__"_ I mean becuz unless some one wants it. I mean, the fic is dead to me. I havent even tried to come up with an idea for chapter 2. u can do wat ever you want with people. you can have it but take my OC's out. OC's are _Raphael La Vince ll and Vergil F. Smith._

well later everyone and stay under your Wings.

my new Quote. Im going to still look for one.

Well later Boy and Girls


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone, it's been awhile since I've updated this. I've been busy with school, boosting my grades back up and some other stuff as well. I started to type this up I think a week ago, maybe more but I've finished typing it a today._

_Well hope yall enjoy._

_Now. Shall we begin?_

A new Hero Rising.

Chapter 8.

Happy Birthday Michael……

Michael had woken up in a hospital bed, he was very tired and dizzy and he looked around the room. He saw Lauren sleeping on the chair besides his bed. He smiles then sits up and stretches his arms but he notices something. He couldn't feel anything below his right elbow. Michael looks and it shocked to see his arm is missing and nearly falls out of the hospital bed and looks at his arm and panics and breathes heavily.

"W-What happened t-to my arm?! Why am I missing half my right arm?!!" Michael jumps out of bed and keeps looking at it and keeps repeating what he says which wakes Lauren up.

"Oh, My God! Michael! You're wake!" Lauren had cried and hugged Michael tightly with him calming him abit from the hug.

"Lauren? What?! But I thought I……but……Leon….He…..I don't understand. What happened after my fight with Leon?" Michael then pulls away from the hug and looks at Lauren.

"After the fight, Shadow had arrived with help. They found your brother's body torn into pieces and his head missing but they just put what they found in a body bag and took it away. You had lost a lot of blood and you were sent into E.R for you limb had been removed and had to do blood transfers. They were successful but you wouldn't wake up. They found out you were in a coma and put you in a room to be monitor. Well up until yesterday." Lauren told Michael while looking down half during the talk then sitting down on the bed

"Lauren……..I…..how'd I lose my arm? And how was my brother in shreds….I didn't…do it……did I?" Michael said with much worry his in voice then gripping his amputated arm.

"Yes.......you did. You're _Wolf's Rage_ took over after you were pinned to the wall…you saw me about to be killed by Leon. You almost got free but…your arm was still pinned but you didn't have enough to time to think. So you used your claws and cut off your arm" Lauren told Michael. Looking down the whole time and led a few tears slider down her cheek.

Michael walks over to Lauren and pulls her into a hug and she cried into his shoulder while he pats her with his left hand.

"Lauren…..I'm afraid to say this but…We're going to have to leave the city soon." Lauren stops and looks at you Michael.

"What do you mean we have to leave Michael?" Lauren's voice then starts to echo and his sight blurs and he comes to a voice yelling at him.

"MICHAEL!!!!!" Manny's voice yelled

"Huh? What hap-" Michael was cut off by a dodge ball hitting him in the face

"Ow……that hurt…okay who hit me?" Michael looked around the grapped the ball and aimed at a kid and hit him in the face and throwing him down.

"OH!!!! You just got pwd Valdo!!!" Michael yelled in victory then started to dance then got racked.

"Ohhhh…….right in the cajones……" Michael bends down, covers his gym shorts. And falls down on the ground with Lauren getting mad.

"OH YOU'RE MAH BITCH NOW!!!!!" Lauren yelled then grapped a ball and hit a girl in the face knocking her out and taking out the whole other team with everyone looking at her.

"Ho….ly Crap….." Frida said then dropping the ball she had and a guy dropping 2 balls he had in his hands.

"Uhhh……" Lauren giggles nervously then class bell rang and she sprints towards the locker room.

After about a few hours, everyone met up after school.

"Thank god it's Friday! I wasn't sure how long I could last. I mean, today seriously sucked…..

"Hey Michael. What do you want for your birthday?" Lauren asked Michael after they left the school with Manny and Frida behind them.

"It's you're birthday Michael? Wait, how old are you again Michael?" Manny asked Michael then heading up front with the 2 and Frida joining him.

"I'm turning 17 Manny. I don't think I'll have party this year….like I did the last few years…..near the end or at the beginning. I some how get hit by something then something gets wrecked at thee end or near the end "Michael said sliding his hands into coat pockets and looks down then being stopped by Manny and Frida.

"WAIT WHAT?!?!!?!??!?!!?? NO PARTY!!!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN VALDO!!!!!" both Manny and Frida said holding Michael by his arms.

"Um….how about I. I mean us. Meaning me as Manny, Frida and Lauren, my dad and my Grandpapai to plan the party." Manny said to Michael then walking to the girls.

"Um yeah but first. No retarded baby crap. Second. Um……it has to be kick ass and three, No clowns!!…… (Flash back) Michael: NO MOMMY NOT THE CLOWN SUIT!!!!! Dad: SON!!! PUT DOWN THE SHOTGUN!!!! Michael: *lets bullets fly* (flash back over) god I hate clowns……..now what were we talking about again? Oh wait my party. It must have a freaking awesome cake Manny. Okay?

"Uh……sure………well, we better go plan it…." Everyone leaves but Michael stays and continues to walk then thinks for a second.

"Hmm….hope it doesn't go like it did last year……almost lost everything I had….." Michael looked up then sighed and walked off.

A few hours pasted and the party was ready for Michael. there was a dance floor, a DJ station, tons and tons of people, girls, piles of wrapped gifts. Everything someone would want. Except one thing was missing.

Michael wasn't there. While everyone was ready for Michael, people we're showing up. some party crashers but Lauren took care of them.

"Man….who da think there'll be so many party crashers in Miracle city. I thought I was a spicy- aw forget it. But 27 party crashers. Damn! Wait here comes someone." Lauren said pulling out a frying pan with abit blood on it. Everyone got in place and we're going were to surprise him but Lauren stopped them all and got near the door.

"man…I need a- *BAM!*" Michael was cut off by Lauren smacking him hard in the face with thee pan.

"I think I got-oooh crap….it was Michael this time." Everyone looks at Lauren" Well he's going to hate his birthday for sure….if he doesn't remember what just happened….." Lauren was about to pick up Michael's body when he sprung right up.

"OW! What hell just happened?! All I remember was walking in our house then bang. Nothing else." Michael rubs his face then looks at Lauren with her tossing the pan and it hitting someone else. *me: OW!!! Watch we're ur throwing that!! U need someone to write this!!*

"Well how about we forget about this and start you party. Okay?" Lauren helps Michael up and he looks at Lauren.

"Sure. So Manny. Who'd you get to play for the music? A DJ? Or a random dude offs the streets?" Michael looks at Manny.

"well Michael, I got my Grandpapai to do it…..hehe"

"You got your grandpa to DJ? Seriously Manny?"

Before Michael could say anything else, Grandpapai had turned his sombrero to a DJ player thingy (I forgot what they're called okay! Deal with it Valdo!) As soon as Grandpapai set up his hat to a DJ player thingy, he started to play Cupid Shuffle. Everyone hears it playing and they start dancing and head to the dance floor. During half of the song, everyone sees Michael dancing to the song with Lauren and everyone cheers him on with Manny and Frida joining in the Lauren joining in as well.

Frida starts to move abit closer to Michael but doesn't notice and was next to Michael. Lauren notices it and dances right next to Michael and bumps Frida into Manny with the two falling on each other and they look at each other's eyes and blush and get back up and give each other space while dancing.

"Now kick now kick! Now walk about it by yourself! Now walk about it by yourself! Ey Manny! When does the cake come out?" Michael Asked Manny while he was dancing with Lauren.

"In abit Michael, after these next 5 songs. Then it'll be out" Manny said while Frida was dancing next to him.

Grandpapai played some good dancing songs. After about an hour, which should have been less, Michael's cake had come out. It was a big one cake, like someone could fit in it. Everyone started to sing happy birthday to Michael with Lauren missing.

"Damn Manny. That's a big cake. Someone could possibly fit in there. Hey where Lauren go?" Michael looks around for her then thinks for a second. "Manny you didn't do what I think you did."

"Maybe Michael…..." Manny told Michael with the cake moving abit from inside.

The cake moved abit more and Michael was stepping back then thinks for a second and covers his pants. Thee cake had stopped moving and everyone looked at the cake with a big blast coming from it the front of it and hitting Michael. Blasting him to the wall and hitting it hard. Everyone looked at Michael then back at the cake with a strange figure walking out of it.

"Happy birthday Michael……" The figure that had spoken was none other than Django of the dead.

"Or shall I say….Shado-" Django was cut off by Michael doing a spinning side ways and doing a drop kick on Django's head.

"Don't you dare say it!!" Michael yelled at Django then was sucker punched by Django and he runs towards

Michael recovers from the attack dealt from Django then looks at him. They stare each other for a while then they both charge at each other with Michael dodging a hit from Django's guitar's body and countering with an uppercut from his bionic causing a crack in his Jaw with Django's reacting by falling backwards but catching himself.

Michael then does a roundhouse kick on Django sending him flying towards the table with everyone to be served and bringing the table down with him as well. Django opens his eyes and sees a cake knife and some other knife lying around. Django picks them up and jumps back on his feet. He holds them in his boney undead hands and wields them up side down in a stance and charges at Michael but he dodges thee attack.

"Not that smart Django….Not. That." Michael cuts himself off through his sentence by raising his bionic arm and a 9 inch razor sharp blade coming out of the top of his hand and finishing his phrase. "SMART!!!"

Michael graps Django by his throat and slams him down to the ground and was about to slam the blade into his skull but Django kicks him off and graps the knives again and starts to knife fight with Michael with everyone in the room just watching. Manny and Frida were about to stop the two but Michael stopped them. "NO! This…fight…is mine!" Michael struggled to say from blocking Django's attacks then smashes his knives against Michael's wrist blade causing a loud bang similar to a shotgun had been fired causing everyone to duct and see sparks from the blade literally lighting up the room. Both of them, blades lined up from other another and their faces face to face. Eyes locked on one another. Michael throws Django off then aims his arm and fires the knife like a gun. Going straight into Django's head starting by entering the center of his forehead. Michael yanks it towards him brutally but his force was countered by Django ripping the knife out and pulling out his guitar and firing a blast right at him forcing him to be blasted throw walls and straight of out of the house with Lauren crying out his name. Worried to lose him, she jumps into the fight but was stopped by Frida. Django aims his guitar at Frida and fires it but Manny jumps in front of the blast, forcing him to be thrown at Frida and taking her with him to the ground leaving Lauren alone with people just watching. Someone was about to jump in but was soon stopped by Django summoning skeleton banditos surrounding everyone, putting them in danger and stopping Manny's father and Grandpapai from saving anyone. Django aim's his guitar at Lauren and slowly strums his guitar then does a loud cord playing causing a giant blast heading towards. Everyone watches as the blast was heading for Lauren. She closes her and everyone does thee same with Lauren bracing herself for the impact. Everyone hears a ding and open their eyes to see the blast going from Lauren to Django knocking him to pieces. The same with the rest of the banditos.

Everyone looks back at Lauren. To everyone's surprise. Michael was in front of her. His bionic arm was malfunctioning with electricity surrounding it. He walks over to Django's fallen body and graps the head with right arm and throws it through the wall. After going through the wall. Django's head landed somewhere on the other side of the Miracle city.

Michael then collapse on the floor. Lauren gets up and crawls to Michael body. Manny and Frida wake up from Lauren's cries and see her and Michael. The run over to them with someone calling 911. An ambulance had arrived shortly. The place Michael quickly on thee trolley. Before they had taken Michael, he stopped them to say something.

"Lauren…Manny…Frida…..again….I say…..I hate my birthday parties…..3 time in a row I almost lost something dear to me….." Michael said very weakly then being taken away.

Lauren starts to cry after Michael had left to the hospital with Frida comforting her while a figure was watching everything from building outside out of the house of the hero.

"so now we know who mister Wolverine cares about. Good thing I teamed up with Django……." The figure had said then laughing

_Okay people hope yall liked it because I spent so much time to finish this_

_For everyone who wanted to see chapter 8 so bad._

_So here yall go. I mean seriously. I stood up real late last Sunday night to finish the fight scene for everyone here. So later! And enjoy!!!_

_And please review._


	10. something is wrong he's not normal

_Merry Christmas People. I wanted to post this before Christmas and since I started this last Wednesday and I got out of school dec.18__th__._

_Well enjoy oh and by the way. This was a post to be uploaded on Christmas day._

A New Hero Rising.

Chapter 9

Something is wrong…..He's not normal

It had been weeks after the incident with Django and Michael fighting with Michael ending up in the hospital in serious conditions. Django was placed on the Top 10 most wanted villains in the city. Michael was left in a coma for weeks. With Lauren by his side the whole entire time until he woke up. And it was her lucky day. More of a Miracle since it was a week before Christmas.

Michael slowly opened his eyes. After blinked a few times, He slowly pulled himself up from thee bed then slowly looks around with one eye and the other blurry. Michael yawns then speaks.

"Where am I? What happened? Wait….this isn't my house…" Michael glares around the room.

Michael scans the room. Noticing he was in a hospital once again. He chuckles abit then looks and sees on a small table, his beat up, baggy clothes folded up and next the table was Lauren holding his all beaten up and critically damaged bionic arm in her grasp. Michael blushes abit turns his body to get off the bed then hears his stomach growl like a wolf.

"Damn! I'm hungry. How long have I been out? Eh…I'm going to go pig out in the Café" Michel was about to head towards the door but was stopped by Lauren mumbling something in her sleep. All he heard was _…Michael………..don't…leave_. Michael looks back at Lauren and questioned himself.

"Did she really just say my name….does she really care that much about me? _**Me**_? Her best friend…" Michael just stares at her then walks out with the door cricking open, causing Lauren to faintly wake up. Lauren rubs her eyes, yawns then stretches. She places the one piece of Michael on the table then shockingly sees the bed is empty. Lauren immediately jumps up and was about to charge out of the room to search for him when he opens the door with a tray of food in his hands. Michael and Lauren stare at each other. Lauren suddenly hugs Michael making him drop his tray of food.

"Hehe…good to see you too Lauren" Michael said after being hugged then he hear Lauren crying. "Lauren…are you okay? Lauren?" All Michael heard were just tears coming from his best friend.

"Mi-Michael…I-I thought I lost you Mi-Michael…you were leaving me a-alone" Lauren cried to Michael, still holding him.

"Lauren…I would never leave you. I swear I would never leave you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever" Michael hugs Lauren back and she feels his touch, she hugs him tighter and he softly holds her in his arms. They stood there for a few minutes then Manny and Frida walking and seeing them. Frida aw'ed then cocking her head with Manny crossing his arms and looking at them then smiling.

"Hey Michael. Glad to see you're up and that you're alright. And I'm guessing you really missed Lauren and she missed you." Manny chuckled showing a cocky face expression then seeing Lauren was crying and stopped and changed his face expression then being hit in the arm by Frida.

"Manny. Shut up!" Frida whispered to Manny while looking at each other

"Ouch! Lauren, I'm sorry what I said. And I'm sorry too Michael" Lauren doesn't say anything. She just holds continues to cry on Michael with the two then leaving Michael and Lauren alone.

"Lauren…listen, I wont leave…I promise."

"Yo-you promise?"

"Yes. The Promise I made on our friendship saying we'll always be Best friends. No matter the situations, we'll always be together. Forever" after saying those words, Lauren slowly lets go and wipes her eyes. Lauren looks away then leaves the room for Michael to change into his clothes. Michael looks at his clothes and see how torn up and beaten they are. Michael just puts them on then checks out and walks home. When he reaches the house, he saw a whole through it with it being damaged everywhere.

"Damn…..how brutal was this fight?" Michael questioned himself. Going around the house, questioning himself as he enters each room of the house as each is destroyed. He finally reaches his room. He walks in then sees how everything was destroyed. His bed, TV, closet full of clothing either in shreds or burned. Then something from the corner of his eyes glimpsed from the light outside. Michael looks at it then walks over to the object, kneeling down and sees it was his family pictures. His one and only family picture. The most prized pictured was one of him and Lauren and their family in a group picture. Michael looks at it and tears up just looking at it then slowly pulls it out the once beautiful picture frame to now a piece of utter broken garbage. He tucks it in his jacket pocket then pulls himself to stand up then walks out of house then sighs at the look of it

"God……where are me and Lauren going to stay at? I can't go to court to complain or they'll demand seeing either mine or Lauren's parents…can't buy another house because me nor Lauren can't buy either since we don't have enough money either." Michael looks around then becomes mad and slams his right arm on a parked vehicle causing a huge gap on the engine. He pulls his arm out and sees it's more damaged.

"DAMN IT!!!! Wait….lets hope it's not destroyed!" Michael runs back into the house and searches in his room, then goes to his closet and finds his secret department. He opens it and pulls out an object locked in a destruction proof brief case.

"Let's hope that it isn't damaged….please don't let it be." Michael opens the case and pus his left hand on the case for it scans his hand print then it pop opens.

Within it was another bionic arm but this one was different. Michael ejects his old arm and places the new one on.

"Lets sees if it's still working from all these years" Michael twist it on then it actives. He aims his arm and shoots his hand like a grapping hook, Michael retracts then hand. Then actives his wrist blade. Then switches to his swish army knife hand. Then he actives his claws from Shadow Wolverine suit.

"Grappling hand. Check, Wrist blade. Check, Swish army knife hand. Check. Blood claws…..check. Now to check the bonus gadgets…." Michael aims his hand and his pinky and ringer finger slide in with his middle and index fingers connecting forming a barrel with the thumb being the gun hammer. Michael's hand returns back normal then he shoots the wrist blade out and graps it with his left hand then actives another blade. Next Michael points his arm and a small compartment opens up firing 2 darts with wires attached to it. Then he his forearm opens up with a round shield forming.

"Bren 10, check, Duel blades check. Taser gun, check, shield check. Okay….let's check the last one." Michael places his hand on his belt and spins it. The shadows around him slowly engulf him and wrap around his face turning his eyes blood red then he slowly sinks into the shadows. Just standing still then, jumps out of the pool of shadows in his hero suit.

"Shadow Wolverine suit accepting new arm. Conformed" Michael leaves the house and heads to Calavera.

Michael sees the town on a flat plateau and stares at it then continues to walk towards it. He soon sprints towards it and does a super jump landing on the top. When landing, every villain there gave him a dirty look or walked towards him.

"Well well well, would you look at this; we have the **infamous** _Shadow Wolverine_ that some off the villains here have been talking about. So why areyouhere?" One of the villains asked, with everyone surrounding him.

"I'm here looking for Django of the dead. Tell me where he is. _**Now**_….." with the last word, a few villains stepped back

"What happens if we don't wan-AHHHK!" one of villains were interrupted by Shadow Wolverine launching his claws at him and retracting it.

"I…wasn't asking damn it. I was fucking _**demanding**_ for answers. So I better get them unless this place goes from _Calavera_ to _Sangre Calavera._ Now, tell me where he's at." Shadow Wolverine asks then crushing the man's neck and tossing him aside with everyone charging at him.

After five minutes of screaming and blood splattering, Shadow Wolverine leaves the place with his claws dripping of blood and in his Wolf's Rage state.

"Looks like I'm looking for him the old fashion way." Michael heads back to Miracle City, looking for Django still but he had the feeling he was being watched by two figures in lurking in the shadows. Only one he knows who it was. And that one was staying close to him.

"Lauren. I know you're following me. But I'm only going to ask once. Please. Don't follow me down the path I'm going down. You won't like it at all. Trust me. " Michael ordered Lauren with no feeling in his voice. It didn't even sound human.

Michael soon leaves Lauren behind and continues to walk ahead. When reaching the old abandoned prison. No one was there but he still walked in.

"Place still abandon huh. Thought some people would want to rob this place. Or clam it as their own hide out. Guess people still fear she'll return" Michael continues to wonder around then his ears pick up footsteps walking over stolen gold and jewels.

"I know you're there. So, how long have you been following me?" Michael stopped and asked, with his back faced away. "Tell me, now" he demanded for answers.

"Since you were at Calavera." The figure had said stepping closer to Michael.

"I have to admit, for a hero, you'll make a great villain. I mean, you practically killed them. You probably don't know my name….since I'm one of the villains you hadn't faced yet. My name is Dr. Chipotle Jr. son of Dr. Chipotle Senor." Jr had introduced himself then coming out of shadows of the prison.

"Do I look like I get a wolf's ass? No. I don't. If you have any information I need of the whereabouts of Django of the Dead. I suggest you tell me now…..before." Michael then unshed his claws "before, Things get messy here and you going home, without your remaining fleshed arm and legs" Michael threatened Chipotle with gulping and taking a few steps back

"Y-yes, I know where he is." Michael raises an eyebrow at him, ready to jump him. In case he makes a fun for it "Matter of fact, I'm working with him.

Michael was surprised and jumped towards yelling as he lunged towards him but was blasted back with some stun beam.

"Uhn uhn uhhhn……I don't think so. There's something I need to get from you before you….hehe…_rip_ my arm and legs off. Unlikely for you to do that." Chipotle slowly walk over to Shadow Wolverine, turning his robotic arm into some shot with two empty ejection bottles.

"Don't worry. This wouldn't hurt _one bit_. It's going to hurt a lot after it goes through your skull straight into your memory bank in your brain. Trust me. I'm a doctor." Chipotle mention near the end then slamming the needle into his head with Michael howling in pain, echoing throughout the city where everyone could hear. Chipotle fills the bottle with some liquid then he takes out the needle and slams it back into his body where it hit a vein, with the second bottle filling up of blood.

"Shadow Wolverine's Blood and brain matter. Got it…..Still don't know why Django needs these samples from you but I'm not going to question the big _dead_ man, emphasis on the _dead_ part." Chipotle junior soon leaves him and heads through the door entrance when Shadow breaks though the wall. Shadow see's his master is hurt the slowly walks to chipotle with him slowly backing up with his hands held up in defense

"Hehe…uh nice doggy! Good doggy! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!! Your master….ummm he ain't….he ain't hurt…he's just sleeping that's all….while some ob blood leaks out him…..hehe….listen, he's just sleeping in a…puddle of his own blood. Umm….good nice growling dangerous fang showing wolf." Chipotle was about to run when Shadow bit his leg, dragging him to the floor and tearing him up. After about 5 minutes of Chipotle screaming in so much pain. He finally got away. Shadow spits out his blood then walks over to his master, helping him to his feet.

"Thanks Shadow…I swear I'm going to rip his beating heart out with my bare hands for ejecting that damn needle in my head…well lets get going. We'll go to Manny's place. Stay there for a few nights then decide from there on out." Michael leaves Santanna's lair.

When Michael walked out, he saw the stars of the night city. He gazed at it for awhile then shot his grappling hand towards a building then swinging away with Shadow running on building sides to join his master.

When Michael reached Manny's place, He gazed up then super jumps but surpasses the building. Michael looks down and sees he's about 5 stories high from the roof and shoots his arm, hitting an object near a window and retracts it then landing and hitting the roof of the house hard. Michael stands up and was exhausted from the jump, leaving him hard to breathe.

"god…..I'-I'm too weak…to……do that…again…." Michael drops to his knees and hands then struggles to spins his belt buckle with his suit melting off him and into is belt buckle. Michael crawls to the edge of the roof and rolls off landing in front of the door. Michael was about to open the door when he heard Lauren inside with Manny and Frida. They were talking to her about him.

"Lauren you know where Michael is, me or Frida haven't seen him all day. And its weird too that Shadow Wolverine isn't around either. I mean when there's crime, he's there and there's been a lot sense he went missing for months. The same amount of months Michael was in the hospital…." Manny thinks for a second then stops. "My head hurts now from thinking.

"Manny, you don't get it do you? well don't over think it because I'll tell you right now. Manny, Frida….." Lauren sighed then inhaled "Michael is –" Lauren was cut off by Michael opening the door.

"I'm what Lauren? What were you about to call me?" Michael looks at Lauren then Manny and Frida. "If you're not going to answer, fine with me. But what ever you were telling them. Don't. Tell. Them." Michael walks away down the hall with Rodolfo's room was located at. He heard romantic music playing until knocked on the door with a music record sound be scratched and a donkey yelling, cat screaming, horse screeching, glass shattering and a loud thud then the door being opened.

"Yes Man-oh, hello….Michael? Umm, why are you here? I thought u would be with Manny and Frida" Rodolfo questioned Michael then stepping out of his room.

"I need to talk to you right now. It's important." The Way Michael said it was with deep depression yet a very serious tone held in his voice. Rodolfo opened his door and patted Michael on the back as he came in. "So what do you need to talk about Michael? The way you said made it sounded very serious."

"Mr. Rivera…..something is going to occur soon and it involves me and I may not come back. So I need to you make sure Lauren is okay if what happens to me." Rodolfo looks at Michael confused like then questioned him again.

"Take care of Lauren? But, why can't her and your parents take care of her. Actually, what's going on? What is going to happen to you?" Rodolfo stood up, looking at him with his arms crossed.

"Mr. Rivera…this isn't hard to say. It's been hard trusting people over the last few years …..my parents are dead. And Lauren's parents are dead as well. We've been moving from place to place for a few years. Trying to stay away from anyone we know from our past. Me and Lauren were going to be separated for life by the Foster homes that took us in. and Lauren needs me because she's everything to me and so am I to her. So we left Texas, our friends everyone we knew there. We using our money our parents left us when they died. We've went from Texas, Maine, and New York then Washington to now in Miracle City, Mexico." Michael explained to Rodolfo, his backed faced to him and looking out the window to outside.

"Michael…I'm sorry for your lose. I truly am but that doesn't explain why you may not come back from what ever may occur. If you're seeking my help, you need to tell me what you are going to do." Rodolfo takes his mask off, still behind Michael.

"It's hard to say this Mr. Rivera….So…..I'm just going to show you what is." Michael walks away from Rodolfo towards the window and stares at the 3rd quarter moon then places is hands on his buckle then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath……

He places his hands on his buckle and slowly spins it. The shadow's around the room swarm around Michael as Rodolfo watches the shadows, including his shallow Michael into the ground then immerging from the shadows in his Shadow Wolverine suit. He turns towards him and sees Rodolfo starring at him.

"I am the infamous hero, _**Shadow Wolverine**_......"

_Well my this chapter is completely done and I'm almost done with my semester exams._

_So that means, more time do try and post ComicGhost's request of his OC….yeah I got grounded for abit. Could of posted this yesterday but didn't get home until 9:45 and had to do quick studying for my exams. Well hope yall enjoy people._

_By way, anyone heard anything of "Eltigrethebestdamnthing" or "_flamingshadowgirl"? haven't heard anything from them lately.

MUST FIND THE ORIGINS OF TIS BACON RANCH DRESSING!!! *hits it* WHERE U COME FROM!!!??? IF IT WASNT FOR THIS MONKEY BRAIN, I WOULD FIGURE U OUT!!! IT'S ALL DOCTOR DADDYMACARONI'S FAULT!!!! CURSE U DOCTOR DADDYMACARONI!!


	11. Taken Hostage

_Sorry to keep you boys and girls waiting so long. I've been playing my PS3 for awhile and putting so much aside. But hey I'm out of school! Been out since June 4th. And my laptop got damn virus cutting me off from the internet and I finally got it fixed…It's not from what you think. it's so much worse. Nahhing I'm kidding but I got it fixed._

* * *

A new Hero Rising.

Chapter 10

_Taken Hostage_

As Rodolfo faced Michael from the other side of the room, darkness consuming the room as his Transformation swallowed all light that existed in as darkness continued to shower in the room. Through the window that faced the city, shadows penetrated with the silver lightings of the moon casting in the room, piecing portions of darkness and partially exposing Michael face down the middle as his reds eyes were exposed to light and shine in the darkness.

"Mr. Rivera. I need your help. I need you to-" Michael was cut off when heard a thud and saw Rodolfo on the ground. "…to pass out on the ground below you…nice." Signing in annoyance and rubbed his forehead "Well great…..I better get out of here before he wakes up and faints again….pansy."

While in the in other room, Manny had heard

When spinning his buckle to turn back to normal. Michael heard the door being open and stopped his belt half way when spinning then shot his head straight at the door.

"Dad? You alright? I heard something and…._The hell?_" Manny raised an eyebrow, glaring at the stranger to see him in a half SW suit with the mask still covering his face but blown eyes instead crimson blood eyes with his regular hair still showing with his clothes mixed with the suit. "What are you? Umm….who are you?"

"Umm…I'm your worst nightmare….Punk!"

"Wha…..what?"

"Uhhhh…IM OUT DOG!" Michael yelled doing the peace sign then jumping towards the window but smashing into the wall leaving a giant crack on it and hitting the ground. "Damnit! - I totally meant to do that! Don't laugh at me!" Then jumps out the window shattering the glass and yelling "HOLLLYYY CRAAPPP! WHAT I DO?".

As Michael plumped to the ground screaming, he realized he was gonna die by landing on a car because he's not entirely covered by his suit and therefore die from the fall . The sort of quick thinker he is, Michael spun his buckle to finish his transformation, turning into his hero form. Right when Shadow Wolverine aimed his claw, and firing it to escape his fall, landed on a car. Crushing it causing it to signal its alarm.

"Ouuuccch….Damn! That hurt…need to learn to act quickly next time. IF there will be a next time" Groaning in pain, Michael rolled over off the car, falling on broken glass on the street. Then the then slamming his claws first into the hood of the vehicle shutting its alarm off immediately.

Michael was about swing off then, hearing his phone ring. He pulled it out of pocket and checked. He received a text message from Lauren.

"_Michael I'm going home. Guess I'll see you when I get home._

_If not. I'll just be asleep. The door will be unlocked."_

"Awww crap...she's pissed at me. Better get home before she does so I can talk to her.

_This is far as I got. Well on this chapter of my fics. I didnt want let any of yall thinking I'm dead. SOOO...enjoy what I posted for now. I already have the rest of the chapter in my hea. just need it to typed down._


	12. Author's Note Read damn it!

hey everyone

I have not been active on here for quite sometime...  
Well I thought I'd give a little author's note saying how I'm still alive. On here and the internet. I'm just been working on that book I said previously.  
I'm working on all those chapters I said I would rewrite. I'm only working A new Hero rising. I've been changing alot of things. ALong with the plot, character's appearance, their reactions to everything, I'm trying to work on a short animation but I'm having alot of trouble working with my 'lil animation program. But I'm going off topic. I'm still alive- yada yada yada..random bullshit then excuse. Point is, I'm back

~Amorark


	13. yet another author's note

Does anyone even care if I update A new hero rising? I've rewritten all thee chapters and even finished this but I find no point of even updating as I've had no motivation or been to do so.

So does anyone want me to update?


End file.
